


Dreaming of a White Christmas

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Angst, Dean's P.O.V, Dreams, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: Dean's always dreamed of the life he couldn't have. With you. The family, the house, the marriage. But this dreams seems more realistic than the rest. Is it too perfect to be real?





	1. Chapter 1

I worked hard to keep my dreams hidden from everyone, not wanting them to know how weak I could be, or how sappy. Especially from Sammy and Y/N, the two most important people in my life. I knew they wouldn't judge, that they probably had dreams close to mine, but I didn't want them to see that I dreamed of something other than the hunting life. That I dreamed of a time where I could relax, and enjoy life without having to be the one to save everyone. Of having a family, and working a regular job.

It seemed like these dreams would happen two to three times a week, and usually after a particularly hard hunt. These dreams usually calmed me down, while at the same time depressing me. Sending me straight to the nearest bottle of whiskey, losing another night of sleep.

Tonight was one of those night's for a dream. I hadn't even remembered falling asleep, but soon it started, feeling as if I was waking up. "Dean, honey, it's your turn to go check on Riley." A familiar voice, thick with sleep said next to my ear. Opening up my eyes, I stared down at the crazy bedhead on top of Y/N's head as she snuggled into my chest. 

Not wanting to break up the dream, I kissed the top of her head, playing along. "Y/N, as much as I don't want you to leave my arms, you need to move if I'm going to go check on him."

"It's a her." She mumbled, before turning on her side, cuddling into her pillow instead of me, and instantly I missed the warmth of her body against mine. Slipping out of bed, my bare feet padded along the carpeted floor as I made my way out of the strange house, down the darkened hallway toward the room the crying was coming from. The room was lighter, thanks to a nightlight in the corner, and I stumbled my way to the crib. I looked down at the troubled baby, more than a little baffled at my next move. I moved to pick her up, before I pulled my hands back, staring at her in dismay. I had no clue what to do. Sure I've seen babies, and even helped Dad take care of Sammy. But that had been a long time ago, and I was afraid. 

"Dean, she won't bite." A tired voice said from the doorway, before coming to stand next to me. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Y/N. Even in the dim lighting she was breathtaking, wearing nothing but a flannel that had probably once been mine. It skimmed her thighs, and she had left the top two buttons undone, letting it fall off of her shoulder. Her hair was mussed, part of it even covering her face, but I thought she had never looked better. "She just probably needs her diaper changed."

Without another word, I was gently pushed out of the way, as Y/N picked the baby up, our baby I suddenly realized. I guess this was my subconscious's way of not wanting to ignore my feelings for Y/N. That I had feelings for Y/N, even though I did my best to push her away. 

I thought back to my rocky relationship with Y/N. She had come out of nowhere, disrupting Sam and I's life, spinning me out of control. At first I had hated it so much. But even when I still pretended to be cold towards her, I couldn't help but be drawn to her. With her velvety skin, the twinkle in her e/c eyes, and the way she could throw any barb right back my way, I guess it was just a matter of time before she crept her way into my dreams, and in to my heart. But I've never been brave enough to let her know, and she still probably thought I hated her.

"Babe? You alright?" Came her voice before she continued cooing at the baby who was now giggling instead of crying. She held Riley in her arms as she came over to stand next to me, and I could see a pair of green eyes staring up at me, so much like mine. 

"Yeah, I'm great." I replied as she placed the comforted baby back in the crib. Turning to me, she lifted my arm, cuddling underneath it as we watched Riley slowly fall back asleep.

"Come on, I'll fix you a drink then we need to get back to bed. The others will be waking us up before we know it." She said, standing on her tip toes and pressing a light kiss to the corner of my mouth. I had been wanting to know what her lips would feel like against mine, and they felt so real in this dream. So soft, so sweet pressed against mine.

I let her lead me down the stairs, to a room richly decorated for Christmas. A giant tree stood off to the side, in front of a bay window, presents piled underneath. I watched as Y/N poured two small glasses of whiskey before handing me one. "The others?" I finally asked, noticing the five stockings hanging on the mantle. Toys were strewn throughout the room, making it feel homey and lived in.

"Are you sure you're okay? You know John and Millie will be up early since tomorrow's Christmas." She told me, and I nodded, pretending to understand. But everything was beginning to be too much. Too realistic. By now, in any other dream, I would have woken up, to an empty bed and another sleepless night. 

"Yeah, my brain's just a little muddled." I shrugged off her concern, tossing back the rest of my drink. "Maybe a little more sleep is exactly what I need."

She took both of our glasses, setting them down before plastering her body to mine, wrapping her arms around my waist, before teasingly pinching my butt. "Yeah, you better stock up on sleep. Because my Christmas present to you means little to no sleeping for a weekend." She purred before nibbling on my neck. 

"Your present?" I repeated, my brain not moving past the fact that Y/N had her hands on me, along with those amazing lips of hers.

She pulled back, concern masking the lust that had just been there. "You really are scaring me. The present I told you about, a week ago. Where your parents are taking the kids for a weekend, and we're going to that cute little seaside town."

"Of course I remember that. I'm sorry. Give me a couple hours sleep and I'll be good as new." I told her, kissing the top of her head. She nodded, before heading back up the stairs. "I'll be up soon." I told her as she vanished from view.

Still feeling out of sorts, I figured this was just a weirdly realistic dream, nothing more. Deciding I would sleep on it, seeing what happened in the morning, I started to make my way up the stairs, cussing when I stubbed my toe hard on the wooded trim. 

As I saw stars through the pain, it came to me. This truly wasn't a dream. At least not a sleep caused dream. If it had been, I would have woken up, and not felt the intense pain shooting through my big toe. Which meant this was real life, or something had happened to me. 

Nursing my big toe, I made my way up the stairs, opening each door as I passed. Stepping into one room, I frowned at the pink walls that showed through the slim moonlight. A small trundle bed was on one side, with a tiny little body wrapped in a Frozen blanket. Walking over, I brushed back hair the same color as mine, staring down at the adorable face of a four year old girl. My heart full of love for a girl I hadn't even met, I leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. Shutting the door quietly behind me, I opened the door across from hers. This one was a boy's, I could tell that immediately. The walls were painted blue, with sports memorabilia spread throughout. The bed was a twin sized, and the boy spread out on it had to be at least six. He had Y/N's colored hair, and was already tall for his age. He reminded me so much of Sam at that age, with his shaggy locks, and his long limbs that didn't seem to fit his body. 

Finally I turned back to my room, trying to see the pictures lining the wall, but it was too dark. Slipping into bed beside a sleeping Y/N, I gave into my urge, and pulled her to me, her back tight to my chest, my arm wrapped around her. Burying my face in her hair, I took a deep breath of her unique scent, the familiarity calming me, and soon I found myself drifting off to sleep.

"Mom, Dad! Wake up!" Came two shrill little voices, and I woke just as two bodies jumped onto the bed, bouncing up and down, waking both Y/N and I instantly. "Santa came!" 

"Of course he did." Y/N muttered sleepily, brushing her hair back from her face. "Now, give us a minute to get dressed and we will meet you down there. But don't you dare open any presents!" She exclaimed as they rushed off.

"You get coffee ready, I'll get Riley." She offered, and I took her up on it. Slipping on a t-shirt and slippers I made my way down the stairs, stopping at the pictures. Each picture held a happy version of Y/N and I, some with kids, some without. I saw pictures of us with our families, with my Mom and Dad. One of Y/N in a beautiful white dress, kissing me heartily. I really liked that one. 

The knocking on the door had me leaving the pictures behind, and opening up the front door. What stood in front of me had me shocked, and I couldn't move, or talk. My Mom and Dad both stood there, huge smiles on their faces, their arms full of presents. Sam stood behind them, his arms too while Jess stood next to him, a small, little boy in her arms. Snow had blanketed the ground over the night, and was currently falling heavily, dusting everyone's hair.

"Are you just going to stand there boy and let your Mom freeze?" My Dad growled at me, and I stepped back, letting them in, following his order without hesitation. It was too much. Having all of them here, and everyone happy. It cemented the fact that this wasn't real. But I just had to figure out what was causing it, and how to fix it. But as I considered that fact it dawned on me. Did I really want to fix this? Because everything was perfect, the life I always pictured me having. With Y/N by my side.

**Part 2 Coming Soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Staying in the background as everyone made their way inside the living room, I could do nothing but watch and stare. Stare at the parents I haven't seen in a long time, both happy and well. Stare at how different Sammy seemed, how carefree. How much he loved Jess, and his baby. 

With tears in my eyes, I watched as my kids threw themselves into my parents arms, squealing at all the new presents that had made their way into the house. Never had I had a dream go this deep, this detailed, and most definitely not for Christmas.

"Is everything okay?" Y/N asked, coming up to my and wrapping one arm around my waist. She held a giggling Riley in the other, her gaze full of love and concern. Before I could figure out an answer, my Mom was over, taking the wiggly Riley from Y/N. 

"Why don't you two lovebirds go make everyone coffee. We've got this covered in here." She said, cooing at the baby as Y/N pulled me into the kitchen. She got busy starting coffee while I stood there, doing nothing to watch her. Because I knew this was a dream, probably brought on by a monster, a Djinn I was thinking, and it wouldn't last. So I needed to remember every little thing of this before my time came to an end.

Acting impulsively, I wrapped my arms around her back as she waited for the coffee to percolate, pressing my lips to her neck. "Dean!" She exclaimed, but she still leaned into me, arching her neck to give me better access. "Everyone's here!"

"I don't care." I muttered, ghosting my hands under her shirt, just as my Dad's boisterous voice could be heard from the kitchen. 

"Boy, where is that coffee!" He yelled, and I reluctantly pulled away from her. Sighing, I grabbed a couple of cups, filling them before taking them out into the living room. As soon as every adult had their caffeine fix, the kids started opening their presents while I stood off to the side with Sam, feeling more content that I should be. 

"Can you believe this?" Sam asked me. "Both of us old men, happily married with kids of our own. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah me neither. Thought we would both die hunting." I answered absently, feeling Sam stiffen next to me.

"What? Neither of us hunt." He said, confused. 

"Sorry, it was a joke. Lame one at that." I countered, while Sam just stared at me.

"You know, you're still not funny." He said, just as Millie screamed over her new baby doll. 

I let him head back to Jess, while Y/N came over to me, smiling as another present was exclaimed over. "This is great, isn't it? To have your family here."

"It really is." I agreed. "But one question."

"Shoot." She answered, tilting her head up to give me another one of her megawatt smiles. 

"How did we meet?" I asked, waiting for the answer.

"You don't remember? You love to tell that story. How you thought I was a clueless female who was dropping my car off to get it worked on. But I knew exactly what was wrong, and you ended up owing me dinner."

It sounded like something the two of you would have done, but it still seemed so fake, and I hated the fact that this was all brought together by a Djinn, and not by our real emotions. It made me want nothing more than to break out of this dream and to tell Y/N how I truly felt. "I'll be back." I told her, heading back into the kitchen. Taking a knife, I stepped out into the chilled morning air, the snow still falling heavily. Looking around the backyard, I saw a football being covered by snow, and a pink trike off to the side. It made my heart hurt, to know that I had a glimpse into what could have been, but knowing it was something I never could have.

With tears in my eyes, I glanced back towards the bay window of the living room. I could see my family, all happy and enjoying the holiday moment. Sam had his baby in his arms, and a huge smile on his face as he watched Jess open her present. Your parents were sitting on the couch, Riley happily tugging on my Dad's hair while Millie cuddled in my Mom's arms. Y/N had John on her lap as he played with an old car replica. It was everything I had secretly wanted. 

"You don't have to leave it. You can stay here, and enjoy it. It will be like years." Another familiar voice said next to my ear, and I turned to see a smiling Bobby by my side. And it was seeing him, alive and well that seemed to hit me more than anything.

"Bobby!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him, holding the man tight. "I've missed you man."

"Don't go getting all soft on me." He grumbled, before turning his attention back to the task at hand. "But you don't have to miss me. In this life you have everything. Y/N and you're family, along with a family of your own. Why would you want to leave this?" He asked.

He had a point, and I turned to look back at the wonderful view, wanting with all of my heart to not leave it. "I don't want to. But it's not real. I'm dying out there, somewhere." Before I could let him talk me into staying, and it wouldn't take much, I raised the knife, slamming it into my stomach just as I heard Y/N's sweet voice.

"Dean, wake up!" She sobbed next to my ear. "Sam, he has a pulse, but it's so faint!"

Slowly my eyes fluttered open, and I tried to smile at the fact that I was seeing Y/N's e/c eyes staring down at me. But I was so tired, and wanted nothing more than to close my eyes and fall back to sleep. As suddenly as I started to sleep, I felt a stinging slap to my face. "Damn it Dean, you can't go back to sleep!"

"Y/N, calm down. I've got Cas on the way. Dean should be just fine." Sam said before his long shaggy locks tickled my face as he looked down on me.

"I swear Sam. Give me a pair of scissors." I teased before wincing. He just chuckled before leaning down and using his arm to support me. It took more effort than I was proud of, but soon I was standing on wavering legs. 

Sam had to almost carry me, but soon I was more comfortable, sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala. Sam had stepped back, and I watched as Y/N paced back and forth, her concern evident in her nervous habits. It was interesting, seeing how much the Djinn had gotten right. But they had still missed the sass behind your words, the way you walked with an air of confidence, and the lip chewing you picked up when you were nervous. 

"Y/N." I said, stopping her in her tracks. "I'm okay."

"You could have died back there!" She yelled, turning her concern into anger. "Sam and I were almost too late!" 

While I had only been in the dream state for a day, maybe two, it had given me plenty of time to get used to the idea of Y/N being in love with me. Which made it even harder being here, wanting to take her in my arms, and not being able to. 

Before I could say something, or do something stupid, Cas appeared, his brows furrowed as he took in my pale clammy skin and the dark circles under my eyes. Without saying a word, he leaned forward, pressing two fingers to my forehead. Soon all my fatigue and pains went away, and I felt as good as new. Silently thanking him, I stood up, stretching my newly healed body. 

"What happened?" He asked, standing next to Sam.

"It was a Djinn. I was sloppy, and I got hit. But it's all good. I had Y/N and Sammy looking out for me." I explained. 

"You need to be more careful." He said before vanishing.

"Listen, I'm beat. Let's head back to the motel." Sam said, and agreeing, the three of you slid into the Impala. The ride back to the motel was quiet, my attention on my dream, and what could have been. Sam and Y/N didn't push me, and at first I was grateful for that.

As soon as we parked the Impala, Sam slid out, heading to our shared room. But before Y/N could leave, I reached out, grabbing her wrist. "Stay, please." I whispered, and she did. But instead of climbing back into the backseat, she slid in the front seat, next to me. 

We sat there in silence for a while, her ready to listen, while I tried to find the words I wanted to say. It was always this way with her, and it was one of the things I loved. She never pushed, but she was always there for me when I needed it. 

Finally, I started, my voice trembling with an emotion I wasn't sure I wanted to name. "You know, I always have these dreams, always the same. It's usually with me not hunting, living an apple pie life. I've never told anyone about them, because I thought it was stupid. Dreaming about something I could never have. But the Djinn must have found out, and made it even better than I could have imagined."

"It's not stupid Dean." She comforted. "We all dream of a life out of hunting. Of having a normal life. It's normal." 

"This one was amazing. I had a wife." I said, leaving her out of it for now. "We were happily married, with three amazing kids. Sam was there, married to Jess, with a kid of his own. My parents were alive. Hell, even Bobby was alive, and part of the family still."

"Sounds like she was one lucky woman." She said, and I thought I detected a hint of jealousy in her tone. "Sounds amazing. I would have loved to have met your parents, and Jess." 

It made me realize that when not naming the woman in my dreams, I hadn't mentioned Y/N at all. She probably thought she didn't mean enough to be in my perfect dream. "It was. I was so happy, I didn't want to leave. And my wife. She was smart, and beautiful, and such an amazing mother. It was harder leaving her behind than anyone else." I said, watching as Y/N tilted her head down, her face covered with her shining h/c locks. "I loved her so much, and I could tell she loved me too. It was everything I could have wanted, and it made it so much harder coming back to the real life."

I could have sworn I heard a sniffle, before she spoke, her words low. "I wish she was real. You deserve a love like that."

"I'm not done." I said, raising my arm and forcing her to look at me. Her eyes were red, and she was biting her lip as if she was holding back her tears. It hurt to know that she was hurting, but I was already knee deep in my explanation, and I needed to finish it. "She is real. And I love her just as much in real life as I did in that dream. Even without the white picket fence, and the three kids, I still love her, so much. I've just never said anything because I've always been afraid that I'm not good enough. That she wouldn't share those feelings and I would mess up one of the most important friendships in my life."

I watched as her tear glossed eyes turned from hurt, to confusion, before understanding finally dawned in them. I was more nervous than I had ever been, waiting to see if I was truly messing things up. I sucked at the whole emotions thing, and putting myself out there was harder than fighter an entire nest of Vampires. 

"Do you mean me?" She finally stuttered, sniffling back her tears.

I nodded, unable to say another word, but I didn't have to. She threw herself into my arms, her head pressed tight to my chest as I held her as tightly as I could. "I was always too afraid to say anything. I didn't want to mess our friendship up, and I wasn't sure you would return my feelings." I told her.

"And here I always thought you thought of me as a sister! I've been in love with you since that hunt in Houston!" She said, tilting her head back so I could see the huge smile on her face. A smile that reminded me so much of the one I had seen in my dream. 

"That hunt was the turning point for me too." I admitted, before pressing my lips softly to hers. They were just as soft as the ones in my dream, but the similarities ended there. This kiss put the other to shame. It was electric, her body fitting so well against mine. The only regret I had was waiting so long for the chance. In a way I was grateful to that Djinn. Without him putting me into that dream, I never would have worked up the courage to tell Y/N how I truly felt. And while I knew our lives would be nothing like that in my dreams, I didn't mind. Because if I had Y/N by my side, and Sammy, that was enough for me.


End file.
